User blog:DevonAndersen/iCarly Blog Day 5:iBalls Review
Favorite Scenes Overall *Carly and Sam making pizza (I just think Aww Sam's helping) *Spencer/Marty montage (I like the background music hehe!) I love their bromance! *3-D webcast with Gibby *Scene at the Groovy Smoothie with T-Bo "Everybody's all are wonky." Favorite Seddie Scenes There's a lot, but let me break it down. *When Sam sort of gave into his little puppy dog pout to host the web cast *The last scene before Carly comes home. Sam's looking at comments. Anyone else notice DanWarp commented Hmm and Freddie's laying on the couch. (Very reminiscent of Nevel in iPity Nevel) *Obviously when Sam goes to talk to Freddie and I also loved the look she gave Spencer like "Dude don't make Freddie feel worse". The way Sam was being kinda makes me flashback to the scene at his door in iReunite With Missy. And of course there was a little touch to his knee. *A little Seddie, where Sam puts her arm around Freddie after they talk to Courtney Episode Commentary and Criticism *I don't know why people don't think Freddie's a creative member of the team. He does all the effects, comes up with names. I just don't get it. *The Sam and Freddie webcast was so not funny and when Sam was like "Do you wanna keep going with this?" and Freddie looked so sad. I was all, "Aww, poor Freddie." And people were tweeting Sam is being a b---- and this and their character development has gone down the toilet. Sam in way said "Let's just stop and move on." Yes it was a rude, but she didn't really insult him by saying "This is crab." Old Sam would have, but his ex-girlfriend Sam was being honest. I was on both their sides in that scene. Though Baggels is eh.. okay weird *Again The little discussion, Sam and Freddie (yes, you see the knee touch) and even though Sam didn't say sorry. She consoled him because she cares about him. Some people were complaining "Ooh their character development is bad in this episode." But it's not. Don't expect them to be making out on that couch and getting back together right away. That shows that they still care about each other. *Sam's being normal.. Freddie's being a little abnormal. Don't expect it soon, but I'm just saying. *The ending was typical, weirdly funny, Just acknowledge Carly or something. *I wanted to see an angry mob. In plot summaries there was gonna be an angry. There was no angry mob. I want my angry mob! It would have been funny. *Overall I give it an 8.9/10 My iBalls Seddie photo gallery Photos I found on Tumblr last night and this morning. Will add more when I finish editing various pages. Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ibo9 2509.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib10.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib8.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib7.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib6.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib5.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib4.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib3.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib2.png Tumblr lxhhqy1LMK1qjw5ib.png Tumblr lxhcg9SirU1qelymk.png Seddieiballswebcast2.jpg tumblr_lxgf84a8091qesmejo1_250.gif tumblr_lxgf84a8091qesmejo2_250.gif tumblr_lxgf84a8091qesmejo3_250.gif tumblr_lxgf84a8091qesmejo4_250.gif tumblr_lxgiu6w5c51qesmejo1_250.gif tumblr_lxgtqvXrve1qesmejo2_250.gif tumblr_lxgtqvXrve1qesmejo3_250.gif spartyseddie.jpg|Holy similar plus Spencer getting a pggy back ride from Marty :D iballseddiesa.jpg iballseddiegs.jpg Category:Blog posts